Five characters in search of adventure
Breezy Cloud- Hello. I don't really know if there are any requirements for making a fanfic page on here, so I decided to just go ahead and do it. This page exists for me to test my writing mettle on a wide audience (or the few people that actually see this). I'm thinking about trying to be a writer, and I thought it would be a good idea to write a short story on here to see if I'm any good. So I would appreciate it if you would read through and tell me what you think in the comments section. What did you like? What did you hate? Well, you can't answer those questions right now so I'd better hurry up and tell the story. (P.S. - I'm sorry If any of the character names in here are taken already. I tried not to use others' names at all, but if I did, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to steal!) -Five characters in search of adventure- Meet the cast of stereotypical characters. -Sickle|Species: Dragon|Gender: Male|Tribe: Icewing|Motive: "Anywhere but the ice kingdom." -Fire|Species: Dragon|Gender: Female|Tribe: Skywing|Motive: "I want to become a great warrior." Guess how long this name took me to come up with. -Leaf|Species: Dragon|Gender: Female|Tribe: Rainwing|Motive: "Wow! An ADVENTURE! Yeaaaaaaaaah!" -Darkus|Species: Dragon|Gender: Male|Tribe: Nightwing|Motive: "To find great treasures." -Stigma|Species: Dragon|Gender: Female|Tribe: Sandwing|Motive: "To learn how to properly use animus magic." Welp, here goes. Chapter first A year ago, the Claws of the clouds mountains were not an area you wanted to be anywhere near. Pyrrhia had been ravaged by war back then, and the area was ruled over by the Skywing Queen, Scarlet. There were many words to describe Scarlet. One of Stigma's favorites was dead. But that was in the past, and there was no reason to dwell on it. And besides, hatred was not a good quality in an Animus. Stigma had read up on every known Animus dragon, from past to present. Hatred seemed to be a common theme in the ones that went bad. The Sandwing pushed the unnecessary thoughts out of her head and focused on finding the cave. It was supposedly located near this small forested area at the base of the aforementioned mountains. It was also supposedly home to a group calling themselves H.A.N.D.I., who supposedly organized teams of like-minded dragons that wanted more than what their typical lives would provide. Supposedly. Stigma had no idea what H.A.N.D.I. stood for, but it's purpose sounded like just what she needed. The Sandwing had only recently discovered her animus abilities, and she wanted to know the proper way to harness it. Stigma was hoping to be paired with some dragons that knew a lot about animus magic, or, even better, other animus dragons. Okay, all I have to do is not turn into an evil super-dragon. Shouldn't be too hard... Chapter next "H.A.N.D.I.," Sickle said, "Stands for Helping Adventurous New Dragons Institute." Leaf still looked confused. "Yeah, but new ''dragons? What does ''new ''mean?" The Rainwing inquired. Sickle sighed. "By ''new ''they mean ''young. ''It's for dragonets like us who are brave enough to make it out here, who are dedicated enough to doing something... ''new... ''that they'll come all the way here, to this remote location." "Ah!" Leaf brightened. "Well, I'm super dedicated! I want to go on an adventure! I want to break the mold!" ''Break the mold! ''That was the term Sickle had been looking for. The Icewing sometimes had trouble finding the right words for a situation. "I wanna be like that one Rainwing," Leaf continued. "Kinka-something. She seems quite different, from what I've heard." "Isn't she from that idiotic ''Shule?" Came a new voice. Sickle and Leaf turned towards the newcomer. She was a blood-red Skywing with a nasty sneer on her face. "It's not idiotic!" Leaf said, defensively. "And It's pronounced school." "And who would you be?" Sickle questioned. "I'm Fire." The Skywing said, smugly. "Are you sure it's not 'Killy mchugewings?'" Leaf muttered. "What ''did you just call me?" Fire growled, her pupils shrinking into her orange eyes as if they were afraid of an outburst. Sickle was about to caution Leaf that this Skywing was probably not to be messed with, but before he could, Leaf began to chant: "Killy mchugewings! Killy mchugewings!" Fire lunged. Her talon was inches away from Leaf's eye when it stopped in it's tracks. A tremor went through Fire's body. It was as if there was an invisible stone wall between her and Leaf. Someone cleared their throat. The Skywing, Icewing, and Rainwing turned their heads towards the mouth of the cave. There was a Sandwing standing there, a look of concentration on her face. Fire's arm dropped to the ground, along with her body. The Skywing just sat there and panted. "Well," Said the newcomer, ruffling. "It's a good thing I showed up." '''Chapter the third' Fire's head hurt. The strange force that had gripped her left its mark in the form of pain. She hated it. The feeling of her helplessness brought back memories of a similar feeling, from years ago. As she lay on the cold stone floor, the Skywing imagined a great inferno immolating the memory, leaving nothing behind but ashes. I won't let something like that happen again. "Ouch," came another new voice. Fire turned her head to see the Sandwing stepping aside, making way for a black dragon who was clutching his head. "Who's thinking up all the fire?" The Nightwing asked, in a deepish voice. "Probably Fire," Sickle answered. "What? Oh, you mean the Skywing." "Yeah. I don't think her parents were very... creative." "Shut up about my parents!" Fire hissed. Her mind burned more. "Oooow! Stop it!" The Nightwing groaned. Fire made an effort to calm the blaze in her mind, but left it smoldering. She wouldn't admit she was abiding the Nightwing, even to herself. The black dragon righted itself. "Okay then. I'm Darkus," he said. "What kind of Nightwing name is that, mind-invader?" Fire grunted, pushing herself up from the ground. "Well..." Darkus murmured. "My name's actually Darkspeaker. Fitting, due to my extreme pessimism. But In my opinion, it's WAAAY to similar to... y'know..." "What?" Asked Fire and Leaf, in unison. They shot each other dirty looks. "You mean Darksta-" Stigma began. "Don't speak its name!" Darkus shouted. "That'll summon it!" " 'It'? He was just an animus, right?" "Uh, let's talk about something else," Sickle suggested, an odd tone in his voice. "Like what we're all doing here." "About that..." came a new voice, from above the group. Everybody peered upwards, to see a gritty looking Mudwing sitting on a high ledge. She a had a scar snaking across her left eye, and wore some slightly rusty battle armor. "Dragonets hoping to join H.A.N.D.I. are tested twice. The first test is getting here. The second begins now." With that, the Mudwing dropped a sack into the circular chamber our five characters were in. Something inside it was wriggling around, and it lunged out as the entrance to the cave closed, hidden stone doors sliding shut. "We're trapped!" Leaf yelped. "We've got worse problems," Stigma said through gritted teeth. "That thing coming toward us is a Dragonbite Viper." When everyone but Darkspeaker looked confused, Stigma added: "That's bad." Sickle, Leaf, and Fire gasped. -To be continued- (not that anyone cares) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)